


Finders Keepers

by Ilska



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Romance, reader - Freeform, reader imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilska/pseuds/Ilska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin, Texas seems to be the perfect place for you - except there's a problem. If you can't find a job soon, you'll have to move on. That's why it seems too good to be true when a random guy offers to get you an interview at the company he works at - Rooster Teeth. You're wary, but you want to take this last chance offer. Besides, if getting to see this guy at work everyday isn't a bonus, then you don't know what is.</p>
<p>[TUMBLR: thelocalhapinins]<br/>[Quotev: Ilska97]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I've also posted this story on Quotev, under the name Ilska97, and Tumblr, under the blog name thelocalhapinins. Happy reading!

You had never, in all of your travels, imagined that Austin, Texas would be the place you would like the most. It was a vast, sprawling city – and so completely opposite of the compact, loud, busyness of New York City that you were so familiar with. It wasn’t that you disliked the big NY, the majority of your friends and family were there, but ‘The City That Never Sleeps’ tired you down after a while, quite ironically. By the time you were done with high-school you were already done with the city, but you had gotten an offer from _the_ Parsons School of Design. So you stayed, bearing the busy streets, nosy people, and over-priced _everything_ so you could get your Master of Fine Arts degree. It had taken a while, but you’d done it, and in a year less than was expected of you. Your parents were so proud of you when you’d done that, so you’d taken advantage of the opportunity, and their pride, and asked if they would help you travel – that is until you found a place to settle down.  
  
Your parents, having the ‘travel bug’ that seemed to run in your family themselves, had said yes. They were happy to help you travel the U.S. of A - that is until you found a place you decided to stay permanently. So travel you had. You’d been to most of the fifty states in your travels, excluding some for their lack of job opportunities in your field – that officially being Animation and Motion Graphics. Even California, the home of Disney and all things movies, hadn’t had much in the way of animation opportunities. You supposed that was because the current job market was in the shitter. You tried to avoid thinking about it, but just crossing your fingers and hoping was became a temporary measure – not that it hadn’t always been.  
  
Lack of opportunity and temporary measures aside, you had decided to give Texas a shot. You travelled all over the state, big cities and small towns alike, before you ended up in Austin. It ended up being everything you wanted in a city, and more – but like every other state before, the job market for animators just didn’t seem to be booming at the moment. Anything you had applied for had turned you down, in spite of your more than qualified background, stating that you were ‘too young’. But you were determined, stubborn your mother would say, to find a job in Austin - you didn’t want to leave it, because you were in love with the city. Sure it might take a while to find a job, even if you had to work in retail for a while, but you were determined to stay. Your determination was what had led you to sitting in a busy café that advertised ‘Free Wifi on a sunny Wednesday morning, even when you yearned more than anything to be outside.  
  
Deciding that your yearning should be put to better use you picked up your tablet, and your stylus, and began drawing anything that came to you. In your haste to take your mind off what you could be doing, you had forgotten to close your laptop. It was plugged into the walk next to you, the café you were in had an abundance of plugs, so you weren’t worried about it running out of battery. You supposed you should’ve been more worried about someone trying to take a peep at your screen, when you got an unexpected shock.  
  
“Hi there.”  
  
Sat before you, how you had never noticed the stranger sit at your table you would never know, was a man, around your age, with a tentative smile on his face. He had a coffee in his right hand, and some wrapped up meal, undoubtedly a sandwich if its shape was anything to go by, in the other. You noticed, as you were peering at him, that he seemed to be taller than you, even when you were both sat down – that, and he was _very_ good looking.  
  
“You animate?” the handsome stranger spoke up.  
  
“How do you know that?” you responded, squinting your eyes as you stared at him, almost as if you were trying to read his mind.  
  
“Uh,” he rubbed the back of his head, “I saw your laptop screen as I was walking by, you were searching for a job as an animator, right?” you sent him a searing look, slamming your laptop closed as you did, “I didn’t mean to pry, but I just couldn’t help but notice.”  
  
You were annoyed that some stranger had taken a look at your computer, but you had only been looking a job listings – you couldn’t very well get mad at him over that.   
  
“Sorry,” you smiled, “For the attitude, I mean. I’m just a little frustrated as of late.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
For a moment you wanted to refuse to answer, but you reminded yourself that that would be unreasonable – and rude.  
  
“Finding a job as an animator seems to be more difficult than I thought.” You sighed, pushing your hair away from your face, “Even California doesn’t have many opportunities at the moment.”  
  
“I know that feeling.” He paused to take a sip of his coffee, “You know, I might be able to help you out.”  
  
“And why would you do that? Help a total stranger, I mean.”  
  
“I’m a nice guy-”  
  
“Everyone says that.”  
  
“Well, I’m a cliché nice guy then too - but I might be able to help you out.”  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
“The company I work for, Rooster Teeth, we’re actually looking for a new animator and writer at the moment. Think you’d like to give it a try?”  
  
“Are you offering me a job?!”   
  
“No, but I might be able to wrangle you an interview if you’d like.”  
  
“And who are you to offer this miracle opportunity?”  
  
“Oh, right!” he wiped his hand on his jeans, and stuck it forward, “Miles Luna, or ‘Head Writer of Animation’ at Rooster Teeth.” You gaped at the title as you shook his hand, “So now you see why I can get you an interview, right?”  
  
“Right.” You took a breath in, “And what if I had no credentials?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. We’ve got a couple people who didn’t finish high-school working for RT, it just matters if you’ve got skill or not.” He paused, “You look like you’ve got skill though, skill that only comes with time or training.”  
  
“And how you do know _that_?”  
  
“I may or may not have taken a look at your tablet too.”  
  
“Peeking, _again_? You know I ought to be more annoyed with you.”  
  
“But you’re not. Where did you go anyway? You’re _really_ good.”  
  
You blushed at the compliment, but even though you were flattered you still managed to discreetly turn your tablet onto its sleep mode.   
  
“Parsons, in New York City.”  
  
He, or rather Miles as you should be calling him, let out a whistle.  
  
“Damn, you’ll definitely get an interview now.” He laughed, “Wow, Parsons – shit, maybe I shouldn’t get you that interview, you might take my job.”  
  
“Pshh, I doubt your boss or whoever will give me the interview anyway.” You scoffed, “I’m ‘too young’ – you know most places wouldn’t even give me an interview because of my age?”  
  
“And how old are you exactly? You can’t have gotten into Parsons if you were under eighteen. Even if you are really talented.”  
  
“You know you shouldn’t ask a lady her age, right?” Miles just smiled at you, “I’m twenty-four, twenty-five later this year.”  
  
“Hey!” he beamed at you, “I’m twenty-five. Age is another thing that doesn’t really matter at Rooster Teeth. I mean, we don’t hire anyone who’s just out of high-school or anything, but I know for a fact that there’s a guy in another department who’s only twenty-one.” He smiled again, “Now, would you like an interview or not?”  
  
You waited for a second. Could you really trust a random guy that you’d only met a few minutes ago? He could be pulling some elaborate prank; for what reason you couldn’t guess, and you’d never know if he was, but you were still wary. What if this guy was just using this conversation, and your desperate need for a job, as some ploy to get your number? _No_ , you thought, _that’s ridiculous_.   
  
“Fine,” you finally answered, “Why the hell not? It can’t hurt to try.”  
  
“I knew you’d say yes!” Miles smiled, “Now, would you prefer phone number or email to keep in contact?”  
  
“Uh, email I guess – it’s cheaper, and you can send documents with it.”  
  
“Good idea! So my email’s-”  
  
You smiled back at the man, Miles, as you wrote down his email address on your phone. Sure, it was completely random and unexpected to get an interview offer from some random guy on a sunny Wednesday morning; but the guy was cute, and if you did get an interview, or even the job, you’d get to see more of him. And if seeing the guy more often wasn’t a bonus, then you didn’t know what was.


End file.
